Beastboys life
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: Before BB was a titan, people picked on him for being green! that's messed up. after an accident, BB decides to get revenge. in BB's POV [complete... also]
1. Beastboys life part 1

Title: Beastboy's life  
  
Summary: this is the life Beastboy had in his point of view.  
  
Note: I'm doing the same thing with all the titans except Wilderbeast and the guy with the red head cause they both don't talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Beastboys life (part 1)  
  
"HAHAHA!" I get pushed down. Right now, it's my birthday, "I feel SOO sorry you're born!" Angela says as everyone continued to laugh.  
  
"OOF!" someone kicks me on my back. I wanted to cry, but last time when I did, all of them got detention causing me more pain.  
  
"Come on Garfield!" Richard yells, "Get up! You wanted your lunch back right!?" I looked up at him and nodded, "Well to bad! I ate it!" everyone continued to laugh. "You know," Sammy says, "He doesn't look like an orange cat! He looks like a beast!" "Ya, but uglier then the beast in Beauty and the beast!" Charlie says. Everyone laugh.  
  
BEEEEEEP. Finally, the bell rang. I can finally go home. As everyone walks away, I got up, dust myself off, then tears came down my cheeks. I grab my backpack, then started walking.  
  
This is the price I have to pay for being green. It's like, I got worst then back in the olden days when African Americans weren't allowed to do much. But now, they can do a lot of things. I'm green! Big deal! Why does everyone have to hate me for that!? In the back of the school, my sister was they're talking to her boyfriend. Oh yeah, walk away when you see him. I turned back around and started walking home from there.  
  
At my house, "Seein life, lookin straight. It's the price you have to pay!" it was my sister, she was trying to right a song. I live in a farm. Not a special farm, just like the farms you see on TV. Mya (My sister) looked straight up at me from the swinging chair (I'm at the front of the house), "Garfield!" She got up, and ran up towards me. "Hi." She pinches me. I grabbed my shoulder as fast as possible, "OW! Why'd you do that!?"  
  
she smiled, "One, because it's your ninth b-day. I owe you eight more. Second, YOU CAUSED ME TO LOOSE MY BOYFRIEND!" "What did I do?" "Michel saw you! He found out I was your older sister! Thanks to you, he's gonna tell the whole school and I'll become a looser just like you!" she stormed inside the house.  
  
I hate being green. I walk inside the house into the kitchen. My mom was in there crying, "Hi mom," I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walk up to the fridge. "Oh, h-happy b-birthday Garfield." My mom says stuttering, I took out the milk, then looked at her, "Is there something wrong?" my mom shook her head, "N-no, don't worry." From her hands, she hands me a card, "Here," I opened the card, it reads:  
  
Happy 9th birthday!  
  
May all your wishes come true!  
  
Love, Mommy, dad,  
  
Mya ^_*  
  
It has $20's in here! "Thanks!" I gave her another kiss, then ran out. I ran up into my room.  
  
My room: Bunk bed with no bottom bunk, (instead, drawers), desk next to window, pictures of science stuff and animals on the wall, and a bookshelf on the wall next to my pillow  
  
I ran up to my desk. From my pocket, I took out a key and opened the drawer. Inside it is money. I placed my 20 inside it. I'm saving all this money so I can get someone to change me to look like a regular person or at least give me a holographic watch so I can pretend I'm human like Kirt from X-men Evolution.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, just the thought of that made me happy. Also mad. I looked out the window seeing my dad taking care of the two horses, Yogi Bear, my sisters, and Tiran, my horse. I lied down on my bed looking up at the poster of a cheetah above me. One day, I'll be just like a cheetah. Run real fast, being strong, and not afraid of a challenge. But, I want to look like a human. Being a cheetah can only happen in my mind.  
  
Next morning, "Wake up in the morning! Lookin little rough," I woke up hearing music, "Today I don't know who I am, Today that's not enough!" I rolled myself out of bed and stood up, "So I go up to the mirror! Striking down a pose!" Sheesh, I looked at the mirror, seeing myself tired. I walked out my room down the stairs, "happy, sad, good, bad, with every change of clothes," into the basement, I opened the door, "But everything I see, is me, ya me, I'm the girl in the band!" It was Mya and her band  
  
"Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
Mya and her two friends glared at me,  
  
Mya's friend 1: Blonde hair, jeans, sleeveless army shirt, and two things in the middle of her forehead  
  
Mya's friend 2: brownish hair with red streaks braided, leather pants, and a black shirt saying 'Heaven sent'  
  
"Shut up Garfield, were trying to practice." Mya says with a smirk,  
"Mya, Halie Duff sang this song," Someone else says. From behind the drums, a head pop up showing my best friend Kathreen,  
"Kathreen!" I yelled,  
"Konichiwa Garfield," She was gone for two months going to different countries.  
"When did you get back?"  
"Last night stupid! While you were sleeping, she came knocking on our door."  
"Mya," Mya's friend says, "Is he really your brother," Mya's eyes shot up wide,  
"No, no, no, he's not my brother, he's just an experiment!"  
"But she just called him Garfield. You told us you have a brother name Garfield and plus, there's a green boy at the elementary school name Garfield." Mya's blond friend started laughing,  
"My gosh," She says. Kathreen and me frowned,  
  
Later, "That took way to long," Kathreen says, both her and me are sitting on the swinging chair,  
"To long for me! They kept making fun of me!"  
"Still, two hours?""  
"Can you just shut up about what just happened?" I really don't know why I said it  
"Alright, anyways, I got you something," from her bag that lied on the ground, she took out something and handed it to me. It looks like an elephant made of shells, "Looking at an elephant reminds me of you." What!?  
"What!?"  
"Well, elephants are nice,"  
"Not when they rammed over those rhinoceros,"  
"They eat a lot,"  
"I don't eat that much,"  
"There vegetarians,"  
"I am not a vegetarian!"  
  
She lifted a finger in the air, "But in the future, you will be," ha!  
"Like that's possible."  
"Plus, they don't use their power for bad."  
"They tried killing rhinoceros!"  
"Ya, cause the rhinoceros kept using their powers for killing just like a cheetah."  
"Well cheetahs has an exception, they eat meat!"  
"And one day, you won't." she folded her arms. Even if she is my friend, she gets on my nerves sometimes,  
"I just told you, that... sheesh, forget It." there's no use talking her out of it. for some reason, she wins.  
  
Mya comes out, "Thanks a lot Garfield! Thanks to you, my friends are making fun of me for having you for a brother!"  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
"Yes you did! You were born! Now cause of you, everyone is having a difficult time! Especially mom!"  
  
What does mom have to do with this? "Thanks to you," Mya continued, "Mom lost her job cause people found out about you! Your nothing but a joke on this planet!"  
"It's not his fault for being born this way!" Kathreen said. this is why I became her friend. She stood up for me.  
  
"Mya," Father comes out, thank goodness, "Get inside."  
"But-"  
"NOW!" Mya shivered, then ran, my dad turned his head towards me, "Go clean the barn." He walks back inside.  
  
In the barn, "Alright," I said, "Do you want to milk Betsy, or clean the horse stables?" Kathreen thought, she looked over at the cow, then the horse,  
"Horse stables." She said, then walked out.  
"Wait! I want to do that!" Milking Betsy the cow is worst then cleaning the horse stables  
"Then don't give me a choice next time!"  
  
I walked over towards Betsy. Betsy always gave me a scary feeling. "OK Betsy," I grab the bucket next and placed it under Betsy. Inside it, a small black and white Tabby cat came out. Then an orange one.  
  
"Hey, where'd you guys come from?" The cats both stared at me with big eyes. Somehow, the black and white cat's eyes turned bright red and the orange ones eyes turned bright green. It's like the ones you see on TV when something gets posses. The cats came out of the bucket walking up towards me, "Uh Kathreen!"  
  
"What!?" "What happens when cats are posses!?"  
  
She took a while to answer, one of them jump on me and the other started chewing through my shoes literally,  
  
"Um, it counts what's possessing them!"  
"ACK!" Stupid cats! They're biting through my skin!  
"Why!?"  
  
I tried answering, but the orange cat on my back crawled up my hair, I tried throwing him off, but, it's like he weighs over ten pounds or something. He (or she) scratches me in the face so hard, I could even feel myself bleeding,  
  
"Why!?" Kathreen yells again, The black and white cat on my leg bit me on the leg so hard, my leg grew numb.  
  
Blackout  
  
I woke up, I was in one of those hospital rooms wearing that dress thing. I hate it when this stuff happens,  
  
"Sorry, it's my fault." I heard Kathreen say, right by the door was a window. I was able to see through it since the blinds were open.  
  
"No, this is the best thing Eva!" Mya says, I saw dad hit her, "Hey!"  
"This ain't the time to kid around Mya!"  
"But I ain't! Him being stuck here saves my life!"  
  
I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. She should be stuck here! Hey, wait a minute.... I looked down at myself, I had a... cheetah body? What the fu- er wait, I'm a cheetah now! Not human! I looked down at myself again, darnit, I'm human or green again. I looked out the window, Kathreen stared at me mouthing out words, then walks away.  
  
"Hey wait! Can I keep those cats!?" Mya yells out,  
"No!" I saw Mya frowning. Sucker, then she ran inside,  
"Hey Garfield!" I can tell she's faking that smile  
"Hi."  
"Sucker! You're stuck here! For the next..." She looks at her watch, "Thank goodness, it's forever!"  
"Mya," Dad and mom came in giving her a stern look,  
"Sorry,"  
"Where am I?" I ask even though I know the answer.  
"You're at the science center." Dad said. I didn't know that.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Science Center stupid." Mya says, "You're here cause they're going to do test on you!"  
  
This isn't good,  
  
"Mya! We agreed to not tell him!" Dad yells  
"Tell me what?"  
"That you're a mutant." What!? Mom and Dad gave her stern looks again "Oops, it slip out."  
"A what!?"  
"Mutant dumb a-"She saw the look on mom and dads face, "A mutant. You know, a creature with powers."  
"I thought those were aliens." A vein came from her head  
"No, aliens are from outer space!"  
"Ya, and mutants are created by someone. Did someone create me!?"  
"Of course not." Mom says, "You were born normally, just different."  
  
They told me what's wrong. I'm a mutant meaning now I have powers. But since I didn't have the mutant gene, I got the powers in a different way and these scientists wants to know how. Also, I found out why my mom was crying the other day. She lost her job cause of me (which is a stupid reason!).  
  
I won't be aloud to come home till they figure all this out meaning: no visitors unless there family, no going outside, no chicken or any type of meat (which sucks), and the other bla bla stuff. And also, I'm stuck here! Meaning it's going to take forever!  
  
Nighttime,  
  
BORING!!! It's only been 3 hours and I'm bored! They gave me a stupid ball so I could have something to play with, but I'm not a baby! They also gave me a new outfit, which are tan shorts, black shirt, metal shoes, gray gloves, and a purple vest (original Beastboy uniform from comics).  
  
Man, this is stupid! They put me in a different room just in case if these so-called powers start to activate! Man! I grab the ball and threw it against the big glass see through window and broke it. I just stood there as alarms rang. I looked at my hands and it looked like a gorilla.  
  
I thought, if I think of an animal, will I be one? I tried it and became a cheetah. I smiled evilly like how I see it on TV and ran.  
  
"Hey!" someone yells, they were chasing me. "Get back here!" like I'll do that. I turned around facing them turning into a... T-rex! I yelled so loud, everything around me started breaking down including the roof. I turned back into a cheetah running straight ahead. There was a window. I ran faster turning into a Mountain Sheep ramming through the window.  
  
Outside, I looked down seeing I was falling. I turned into an Anhinga (a type of big bird) and flew off. I flew over the city of Gothem. Wow, the city's way to bright then the countryside. I flew down landing onto one of the roofs turning back into myself. I stayed there for a while breathing hard.  
  
"Ouch!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to the side of the building seeing one of Mya's friends getting beaten up. It's the one with the weird marks on her forehead.  
  
"Give me your money!" one of the guys yell. there was two others holding her up. That voice sounded familiar,  
  
"Okay!" They threw Mya's friend to the ground. She was seriously bleeding through the mouth. She stood up and a hyper beam thing of bright yellow came out from her hands. Just to say, that looked awesome! She was aiming towards the boy with the mask and the other two but kept missing. She fell back down to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"You have powers? What a laugh!" the boy with the mask says, then kicks her. Seeing this reminds me of school on my birthday. Those other two boys started laughing at her like how everyone at school laughs at me.  
  
"Hey!" out of nowhere, I yelled. All of them looked up at me. My eyes widen. That boy with the mask is Robin, boy wonder.  
  
"So this girl has a savior!?" Robin yells. Mya's friend stared up at me, she must recognize me.  
  
"Now she does," I whispered to myself, I flew down as a swan knocking right into one of Robin's friends. I landed on the ground turning myself into a Gila Monster (reptile with orange strips). I kept biting towards one of the other guys. He ran away.  
  
Now, I turned into a Megalosaurus (Dinosaur) facing Robin who held Mya's friend up in the air with one hand.  
  
"I have the power to kill her you know!" Robin yells  
  
I turned back to myself but with the arm of a gorilla (on my left), "and I have the strength and the brains to kill you and report you to Batman and the police!"  
  
"Garfield, leave!" Mya's friend yells. Robin makes a strange smile  
"So your names Garfield?"  
I nodded, "Just by codename!" I lied. If he knows my real name, he will kill me.  
"Remember this Garfield. You have a stupid codename!" Duh, "And, if you get in my way again, she'll die!" Robin through Mya's friend on the ground, then ran off. I returned my arm back to normal and ran up to Mya's friend. She was bleeding more then when those stupid cats tried killing me,  
"You alright?" I said, Mya's friend looked up at me,  
"Ya." She was breathing hard, "And Mya says you're a bad person." Mya's the bad one!  
"Um, what are you doing here?"  
"I was trying to return back to my home planet."  
"You're an alien!" I'm right!  
"Ya, but don't tell Mya, if she finds out, I'm doom."  
"Why?"  
"Humans aren't suppose to know. There just suppose to see us as someone different." I help her up, "I'm Windfire."  
"Is that your real name? Or are you just kidding me?"  
"Real name."  
  
Later, I got Windfire into the hospital. She's the second person outside my family who stop being mean to me. That reminds me, I still gotta teach everyone at school a lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I kept using unfamiliar animal names. If you don't know them, here's there fact:  
  
Anhinga: the Snakebird, or Water Turkey. Posses a spread-wing pose when ashore. 3ft.  
  
Gila Monster: world's only venomous lizard. Related to the Mexican Beaded Lizard. Holds on with a bulldog tenacity when they bite. 18-24in.  
  
Mountain Sheep: also known as the Bighorn. 5-6ft.  
  
Megalosaurus: Meat eater. I have no other clues about it but it walks on four feet.  
  
Please review 


	2. Beastboys life part 2

Title: Beastboy's life ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Beastboys life (part 2)  
  
At my school, I walk into my classroom inside that same purple vest outfit.  
  
Everyone stared at me, and crack up laughing, "That's a stupid outfit!" Rave yells  
"Ya, did you get that off a geek catalogue!?" Carl yells, I glared angrily at the two.  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
I turned into a cheetah scratching Carl in the face along with Rave's causing them to bleed. Then I turned back to myself. Everyone stared at me and stop laughing.  
  
"Why'd you do that!?" Sammy yells,  
I smiled, "Cause of all of you." I turned into a gorilla smashing Sammy's desk to a pile of wood. His eyes turned wide with fear shivering.  
"We did nothing to you stupid!" Candy yells, I turned back to myself facing Candy,  
  
I walked up to her with Sabertooth fangs, "Oh really!?" I yelled. Candy sank into her chair. I grab her desk with gorilla arms throwing it across the room, "If so, then why is it that all of you turned MY life into total misery!?"  
  
Candy started crying. I turned into a Sabertooth completely pouncing on Candy and jump off her. That's all I had to do to her. She bruises easily. I turned back into myself and looked up. There's a rope holding onto all the pictures we drew in class. I turned into a Silver-Haired Bat and flew up landing onto the rope turning back to myself. "Why is it, that all of you laughed at me everyday cause I'm different!?" I jump off as a Spider Monkey landing on the teacher's desk, I can tell I was foaming from the mouth "You will all pay for what you did to me!!!"  
  
I turned into a Grizzly bear knocking everything down. T-rex, skunks, other dinosaur species, I turned into a lot of things that cause a lot of pain and stuff without caring what I was hitting.  
  
I kept hearing everyone else crying but I didn't care. Sirens rang but I know I can take them. The whole one classroom school broke down turning to piles of wood again. People tried stopping me, but I attack them.  
  
If anything, I don't care anymore of what I do. Even if it means I have to go to the extreme.  
  
"Garfield!" I heard someone yell I looked off into the side seeing Kathreen standing they're holding onto those two cats. Someone threw a rope around my neck. I turned into a Snapping Turtle biting the rope off and turned back to myself. I ran fast over towards Kathreen as a cheetah.  
  
"I told you I'm more of a cheetah." I said,  
"Ya, now you are." She held up one of those cats to my face. I back off, "But will a cheetah be scared of it's own kind?"  
"No!"  
"Then hold the stupid cat." I turned into a Lion wanting to hit the cat and Kathreen, but, oh man, If I hit Kathreen, I'll have no friends, I turned back into myself then someone through a rope around my neck,  
"Got him!" I looked behind me, it was those people who capture animals and stuff like that.  
"Hey! I ain't no animal!" I yell trying to get the rope off with my hands.  
  
"Come on! You're going back to the Science Center!"  
"Science Center!?" both me and Kathreen yelled "You escape the Science Center!?" Kathreen yells at me,  
"No! I tore it down! Along with the rest of these damn people!" Damn, I've been trying not to swear this whole time.  
"Idiot! You really want to go to jail!"  
"No! to escape this world! Along with Windfire!"  
"Who told you Windfire's name!?"  
"She told me!"  
"Beastboy, stop this!"  
  
No, I turned into a Saltwater Alligator tearing apart the rope around my neck. Someone shot a dart towards me, but I turned into a squirrel and back to myself. I faced Kathreen who punch me in the face causing me to blackout. I can't believe I got taken down that easily.  
  
Back at the... other Science Center, they put me through that same room where they gave me that stupid ball. I tried to escape the same way, but the walls were hard painted white metal or something.  
  
I saw my parents talking to the scientist person along with Kathreen and Windfire who must have recovered fast. I walked up to the window turning my ear into an elephant so I can hear,  
  
"Thank you Kathreen." The scientist said  
"No prob." Kathreen says,  
"Just to say, there's another school in the city that can accept Garfield."  
"Thank you." My mom said shaking the scientist hand, "Thank you so much."  
  
Kathreen looked over towards me smiling. I smiled back. She ran into the room.  
"Hey Beastboy." She said.  
"I'm Garfield. Hey, why are you calling me Beastboy!?"  
"What do you think!? You acted like a Beast, and you're a boy. Plus, at that new school, they call some of the students by codename like this one girl name Jinx."  
  
Okay, "Okay, can I just have a different codename?"  
"To late, the schools ready to meet Beastboy."  
"What about you!?"  
"Forget about me, we gotta see what we can do with your powers!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause you know those cats?" I nodded, "Well, after I left Egypt or one of those places, there was an evil spirit like thing known from legend and it can only take over cats so it followed me so it can find some cats to posses. Something like that." Okay.  
"Anything else?"  
"Ya, those cats can scratch or bite someone to give anyone that spirits power and rage. Those scientists got rid of your rage and that's about it. There also trying to get rid or your powers."  
"No! Keep the powers!"  
"Why?"  
"It's the best that ever happen to me!"  
"But you can't use it for anything."  
  
Months later at the ten story school in Gothem. Kathreen sat at the edge of the roof looking down. I flew up as a raven and turned back to myself right next to Kathreen  
  
"Man, what took you so long!?" Kathreen said.  
  
Kathreen: baggy dark green pants, black shirt, gloves, and shoes, and a dark green bandana  
  
Kathreen turned into a tomboy like person  
  
"What do you expect? I was exploring."  
"Alright," Kathreen stood up and grab her bag it was filled with water balloons. She sat back down as we both grab a balloon. "Ready?"  
"Ya,"  
"Drop!" Both her and me lets go of the balloons and down below, hits Robin. His two friends' starts laughing as he looks up at us. I made a face,  
"You and your girlfriend gonna pay!" Robin yells.  
  
"Girlfriend!?" Kathreen and me yell. We both don't want to be like that. Just friends. We both grab water balloons again and started throwing them down like crazy.  
  
My eyes drifted off in the distant and I saw what was the most beautiful person ever. This one girl who dressed in black and purple was dancing along with her friend who dresses the same but a little different. The girl I was looking at had short purple hair. Both her and her friend was dancing and gain money from it.  
  
"Kathreen," she was still throwing water balloons  
"What!?" man she's mad.  
"Whose that girl?" I pointed out into the distance towards the girl. Kathreen looked up for a second,  
"That's Raven." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beastboy had to see Raven at sometime ^_^ also, next chapter, I'll skip through some parts cause this story is longer then I wanted it to be.  
  
Please review. 


	3. Kathreens point

Title: Beastboys life  
  
Summary: now in Kathreens POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Kathreens point  
  
"AHHH!" I yell, I'm in Egypt right now running. I know my mom was just kidding about some spirit will chase me if I'm bad, but still! I rather be out of that pyramid then see if she's right.  
  
In Africa, I saw a cheetah running past us. I know Garfield always loved cheetahs, but I actually imagine him more as a...  
  
In the Philippines, "Malraming Salamat po (I think that's how you spell it)" one of the ladies say at the register. She handed me my bag of a shell art Elephant. Ya, I think of Garfield more as an Elephant than a cheetah.  
"Um, me don't speak other language." I said out of no where,  
"I said, thank you," the lady said,  
"Oh, thank you." I walked away. But my mom walked up to me,  
"I told you not to say that." Mom says,  
"Well at least I know what... ma... something means." I had to smile.  
  
Later, thank you, after a long time of exploring other places around the world, I'm coming home. But I'm not really going home. After we visit Rome, my dad had to send me back to America because him and mom has to do Important- Business as they call it. I think they're lying.  
  
Now, I think of Garfield as an Elephant cause their kind, eat a lot, never uses their power for bad, and, it's my favorite animal. Also, I think one day, Garfield will be a vegetarian. With Cheetahs, there mean, use their power for bad, and kill. I know he'll never do that.  
  
I'm not Garfield's girlfriend or anything, but I only thinks of him a lot cause he's practically my only friend. He doesn't know it though of course cause he thinks me living in the city and going to school in the city makes me have more friends then living in the countryside.  
  
I'm holding three luggage's right now ringing the doorbell of my best friends house at 12pm or something cause they agreed to take care of my while my parents are away. Who answered the door? Mya.  
  
"Hey Kathy!" she says. Other then Garfield, Mya's my friend to but he doesn't know it either.  
"Hi Mya!" we hugged  
"Um, Garfields asleep right now, his B-day is today, my band needs a drummer, and can you drum?"  
"You know I can."  
  
"Great, you're hired." She grabs me, along with my bags leading me inside the house. I noticed Garfield's mom crying,  
"Why is your mom crying?" Mya sighs,  
"Don't tell anyone, but mom lost her job cause of Garfield being her son. It was either dump him at an orphanage, or loose the best paying job there is."  
  
That's stupid. She led me to the spare room, help me unpack, I gave her a bracelet made of Lama nails. I got it I think somewhere in one of those mountain areas. But it makes music when you shake it.  
  
Down in the basement, her and her friends Windfire and Luna (Luna's the one with brown hair). Were there,  
"Hey guys," I said,  
"Back so soon?" Luna says,  
"Ya, it's only been three months." Windfire says, they were both talking sarcastic.  
"Ya," I said  
"Come on," Mya says, "Time to start the band." All of us got ready and started playing Halie Duffs song "Girls in the Band"  
  
Skip over to cleaning the barn:  
  
I was cleaning Yogi Bears stall right now. I don't know why he named him that but at least it's funny.  
  
"Uh, Kathreen!" I heard Garfield yell,  
"What!?" I yelled back  
"What happens when cats are posses!?" oh no, I don't think I like this right now. Possess cats.  
"Um, it counts what's possessing them!"  
"ACK!" I also heard Beastboy yell. I don't really want to answer back right now.  
"Why!?" I had to ask. He didn't answer back, "Why!?" I yelled again. I stop cleaning Yogi's stall and walk out. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled  
  
two pipsqueak cats were like trying to kill him! I kick the orange cat off him, but then it faced me angrily with its green glowing eyes hissing.  
  
"Stupid cat!" I yelled. The other cat tried biting me but I jump, so it missed. I looked over at Betsy, "Hey, Betsy!" I yelled. Betsy looked back at me, then sat down landing its butt on the orange cat whom screamed.  
  
Mya ran in, "What's going on!?"  
"Um," The black and white cat tried attacking me again, "Killer cats!"  
"Shyla!" Shyla? "That's my cat! Where's Kyla!?"  
"Under Betsy's butt!"  
"Shyla!" Shyla the cat faced Mya angrily. Its red eyes were scarier,  
"What happen to you!?" Shyla's red eyes turned regular again. It gave  
that fainted look, and fell asleep.  
"Stupid cat," I whispered. "What's up with these cats!?"  
"How am I supposed to know!? Where's Kyla?" I turned my head towards  
Betsy,  
"Betsy, stand up!" Betsy did so and under its big butt was the orange  
tabby cat smashed.  
"Kyla!" Mya runs up to Kyla picking him or her up  
  
Like always, she doesn't care if her brothers hurt, cause right now, she sees him, but ignoring him. how stupid, "Mrs. Green!" I don't know there last name, but I think this is it.  
  
At the Science Center,  
  
This is all my fault, this is all my fault. I know what just happen and I didn't get this off some TV show. The spirit my mom told me in Egypt was real and it posses those cats and attack him.  
  
"Sorry, this is all my fault."  
"No, this is the best thing Eva!" Mya says, I saw dad hit her, "Hey!"  
"This ain't the time to kid around Mya!"  
"But I ain't! Him being stuck here saves my life!" I even if she is my friend, she's really stupid.  
  
I looked at Beastboy. He was a Cheetah, then turned back to human. He looked at me. I said Goodbye and ran off.  
  
"Hey wait! Can I keep those cats!?" Mya yells out,  
"No!"  
  
I know, this is going to be strange and out of the question but I needed to get back to my parent.  
  
At Garfield's house, in his room, I know he has a drawer full of money somewhere, oh, here it is. I counted all of his money, $1004.76. He's going to kill me but I need to get to my parents.  
  
Airport, the money left over is $49. 29. That means I owe Garfield, or should I say Beastboy $955.47. It'll be my luck if he doesn't find out.  
  
At Rome, I was right! They lied to me about this being a business trip! I am right! I proved to them that I'm not stupid. Oh,  
  
"Mom, you know that spirit you told me in Egypt?"  
"Ya, but I was just kidding."  
"SO!" I showed her Shyla and Kyla. She really freaked out.  
"Kathalyne Marie Morantano" Stupid full name, "you know better then to be playing games like this!"  
"Mom, if this was a game, then why did I use Beastboys money?"  
"Who's Beastboy?"  
"Garfield!"  
"You used his money to get here!?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you just use the cellphone? It's quicker and less expensive." Oh, yeah. "Man, now I have to pay him pack!" Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.  
"Alright already, I think I know now!"  
  
I don't know where my family's getting all this but they sent me back to Egypt on my own to prove I was wrong with the spirit stuff. When I got up to one of the pyramids, the same one I was at last time, the two stupid cats in my bag came back to life breaking through my bag, running into the pyramid. I just stood there  
  
"I'm not stupid!" I yelled out, "You stupid cats want me to follow you! Well I ain't going in!" I turned my back to the pyramid. Like in The Mummy, a sandstorm appeared, "You win this time stupid cats!" I ran inside the pyramid.  
  
Dark, thank goodness I have a flashlight. I turned the flashlight on and saw... pictures of people on the walls. How terrific. Walking down a creepy hall thinking something might pop out at any minute to scare you along with pictures on the wall just staring at you.  
  
I heard the cats screech. No choice but to follow the screech. I turned a corner seeing the two cats in a tomb room type place, "Get over her you stupid cats." I whispered. When they turned their heads towards me, their eyes were glowing again.  
  
"Don't ever talk that way about catz!" Shyla said. since when did cats talk?  
"Hey, I know curiosity kills a cat but since when did you talk?"  
"Think you stupid girl," Kyla says. They keep hissing the last part of their sentences.  
  
Ok, I'm thinking, "You think you're so smart don't you?" Kyla says,  
"Only when I'm not thinking."  
"Stupid girl,"  
"That's enough." Someone else said. from the Egyptian coffin thing, a girl appeared, coming through it.  
"Cleopatra?" I thought  
"No, her servant." She said. this is creepy. I kept shaking from fear. "Listen, who are you, and what are you doing in this tomb?"  
"These stupid cats," which are staring at me "did something to my friend. I had to come here to see what caused it."  
  
"Hmm," the girl said, she leaned down staring at the cats and their glowing eyes, and she looked to the side and lifted her arm. A bottle (or something) came floating up coming up to her hands. She opened the bottle, and poured the dust inside it on top of the cats.  
  
What made this thing scary is that from the cats, their eyes turned pitch black and a shadow came out from both of them forming into one shadow with red eyes and mouth.  
  
"Cleo didn't know this, but I was a sorcerer." The girl said, "This is the evil spirit Gya. It can only posses cat, but uses those cats to harm other people. When the cat scratches or bites someone, it gives that person Gya's rage, or powers."  
  
The girl held out her hand again grabbing a stick. She waved it around and around chanting some words. Gya started shrinking, but then flew right towards me, I dodge it.  
  
"Hey! Do I look like a cat!?" "For some humans, Gya can posses them." The girl said.  
  
Weird. I only came here for a cure or something, but now I'm seeing a showdown between the spirit of Cleopatra's sorcerer servant and Gya the evil spirit.  
  
"Go Sorcerer!" I had to say, the sorcerer turned towards me throwing pink dust at me. Somehow, I was back in Gothem with those two stupid cats in hand.  
  
"AHHH!" someone yelled out in the distance, "What the?" I ran over and surprisingly, supper fast.  
  
I saw something that was green and terrorizing everything. I think it was Beastboy. "So, this is your friend." I heard Cleopatra's servant say, "Hey! What are you doing!?" I yelled, "Aren't you fighting Gya!?" "Gya cannot escape the tomb unless if he has a human to follow out."  
  
"AHHH!" more people screamed. "Beastboy!" I yelled. I don't feel like calling him Garfield anymore. "I can help you." Cleopatra's sorcerer servant said, "I am Kala." "Kala, just stay out of my head!" "Listen, I can help you out. I know how to stop your friend." "I can stop him myself!" "Let me take over your body, and I promise to stop him. in return, I will-" "Just leave!" "As you say," She controlled me!  
  
Skip over to the school scene:  
  
"That's Raven." I said. Beastboys eyes turned dreamy like. Uh oh, Beastboys falling in love. "You still owe your friend money." Damn! Kala's in my head again! "Hey I told you to stay out!" I yelled Beastboy turned his head towards me in a weird way, "What!?" he said. "Your friend owes you money." Kala's controlling me again! "Kathreen are you alright!?" "No! get her out of my head!" I yelled "Kathreen owes you money that she stole from you." She had me stick out my hand, and money appeared. What kind of sorcerer is this?  
  
Beastboy stared at me, and took the money, "Okay," "I shall leave now." Kala said. I'm in control again!  
  
"And stay out!" I yelled. "Are you alright Kathreen?" Beastboy said. "Uh, yeah." We looked at Jinx and Raven dancing again until the bell rang.  
  
We both sighed and stared at each other, "Ready?" I said "Ya,"  
  
Beastboy and me ran. Beastboy jump off the building turning into a Teridactol (I think that's how it's spelled) flying downwards. I jump off the ceiling landing on his back. He flew us into the school through the front door. And for once, people clap and cheered towards Beastboy and me.  
  
"Go Beastboy!" "See ya Kathreen!" people yelled out. Normally, I wasn't allowed to be seen in public with Beastboy, now I can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, The first titans is the sequel. Well, the first Titans is going to be the sequel towards:  
  
Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboys point.  
  
Please review. 


	4. Mya's song

Title: Beastboys life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Mya's song  
I've been seein my life from de outside  
Not knowin when I'll be free  
I'm always being pick on for being strange  
But soon I will see  
This new world, out here  
Right out in the open wide  
I may be lookin strange  
But now I'm seeing life  
(Beat)  
For being out here  
And seeing so clear  
It's a price I have to pay  
For being new and strange  
Towards everyone far and wide  
I will show them how  
It's like to be me  
Sooner or later, maybe now  
But they must learn to understand  
That I'm different and  
Unlike the ordinary  
Still I'll be living my life in this place that I've just seen  
With my new friend right beside me  
(beat)  
I'll be free  
And be me  
No matter how hard it seems  
Cause I'm here right now  
Lookin out  
Into this new world  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all I could think of for this song. Please review 


End file.
